A Loving Affair
by VALKUBUS LOVER
Summary: Bianca never left for Paris, Maggie was never with Jonathan, and Lena came back from Poland. Bianca and Lena are married, but things get turned upside down by Maggie but in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters, only ABC does.

Summary – Bianca never left for Paris, Maggie was never with Jonathan and Lena came back from Poland and Bianca and Lena now have been married for a year and raising Miranda together, but the only problem is Maggie, when months of not seeing her she pops back into Bianca's life and turns it upside down, but in a good way.

Chapter 1

Bianca and Lena were at BJ's having a great time, since they both work and not have anytime for each other. They found a babysitter and decided to go out dancing. They were dancing together and Bianca doesn't see that Maggie just walk in and Maggie looks at the crowd of people dancing and she sees Bianca and Lena dancing together and she was about to leave when she bumps into Jamie.

"Hey Mags where are you going" looking at his best friend that he doesn't see that much anymore.

"I'm going home James" she was about to take off when Jamie grab her arm.

"Mags you just got here why are you in such a rush to leave now" Then Jamie looks in the direction that Maggie was looking and he sees Bianca and Lena. "Oh I see your leaving because of them two."

"Look Jamie I thought I had some time to kill but I don't I forgot I have a term paper to due and I really need to get home." She tries to leave again but she's stop by Jamie again.

"Not until I get a dance from you" she tries to argue but she decided what the hell and she follows Jamie to the dance floor and they dance. It's not until moments later after Jamie and Maggie start dancing that Bianca notices that Maggie is there. Lena can tell that Bianca is distracted and she looks at Bianca and she turns around and she sees Maggie.

"Honey is that Maggie" Bianca just stares at Maggie and she then shakes out of her glare and she looks at Lena.

"Did you say something" finally paying attention to Lena.

"I said is that Maggie dancing with that guy." She looks at Maggie again.

"Yes that's Maggie and her best friend Jamie, he's Tad and Brooke's son.

"Why don't you go say hi, you two haven't hang out in a while, I thought you two were best friends."

"We are but she has classes and I'm working at Cambias Industries we hardly had anytime to hang out."

"Well why don't you now" Bianca is still looking at Maggie never taking her eyes off her.

"Is it ok with you" Lena just smiles and nudges her to go.

"Just go already." Lena trying to be nice knowing its killing her inside knowing she hates Maggie but has to make Bianca believe that she like her so Bianca wont be mad.

"Ok I'll meet you back at the table" Lena then kisses Bianca passionately and making sure that Maggie sees it and she does and Maggie looks away. Then Lena heads back to the table and Bianca walks up to Maggie and taps her on the shoulder to make her turn around. "Can I cut in" Maggie turns around and she sees Bianca standing in front of her.

"Hey Bianca" they hug, "Long time no see"

"I know it's been like forever." They just smile at each other. "So can I cut in or Jamie here won't let me." Jamie just smiles.

"No its fine with me it's not like she's my date or anything like that." he nudges Maggie closer to Bianca and he leaves to the bar.

"So want to dance" Then a slow song comes on.

"But it's a slow song Bianca I don't think…" Maggie is cut off when Bianca pulls her close.

"It didn't stop you at the prom so why now." Maggie just gives in and she wraps her arms around Bianca's neck and Bianca holds Maggie's waist as they start to dance. No words were spoken between them since they started dancing, they just stare into each others eyes hoping that it won't end. Then it gets so intense that Maggie starts leaning forward and Bianca is not backing away and then their lips touch in a sweet and loving kiss and they never experience anything like it. Then all of a sudden Maggie pulls away.

"I'm sorry I have to go, I got something to do I'm sorry" and Bianca is still in a daze to realize that Maggie wasn't there anymore. Bianca snaps out of it and she looks around and she doesn't see Maggie anywhere.

"_What the hell just happen" _Thinking to her self and she knows that she has to figure it out tonight.

TBC

Next Chapter – Bianca finds out the reason and something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maggie's Apartment

Maggie is sitting on her couch just trying to figure out what happen but she knows, she kissed Bianca and Bianca kissed her back. It's everything she dreamed about once their lips touched, the desire, passion and love.

"Then why the hell did I pull away"saying out loud to herself, but she doesn't know that she wasn't alone.

"That's what I want to know" Maggie turns around and she sees Bianca standing there behind her.

"Bianca what are you doing here" standing up and walking over to Bianca.

"I came to find out what the hell happened at BJ's and why did you run away"

"Bianca it was nothing I was just caught up in the moment that's all" trying to cover up her true feeling for Bianca.

"Maggie when might not have seen each other for a while but I still know when your lying, Maggie please tell me why you kissed me and ran away for the second time." Trying to get through to her friend.

"I kissed you because I wanted to and I pulled away because your married to Lena, there I said it ok now leave me alone" tears are starting to form in Maggie's eyes but she turns away not wanting Bianca to see it.

"Maggie" trying to touch her but Maggie pulls away.

"Don't Bianca ok, just go home back to your wife and Miranda ok I'll be fine." Trying to push her away.

"Do you want me to leave Maggie, can you seriously look into my eyes and say that you want me to leave." Maggie then turns around and now Bianca can see the tears in Maggie's eyes.

"Bianca why are you doing this to me, just leave it alone just forget about the kiss and go home to your wife." Maggie is crying more, but trying to hold it back in front of Bianca.

"No not until you look into my eyes and tell me that you want me to leave and that kiss meant nothing to you." Maggie can't handle it anymore.

"If you won't leave then I will." Maggie grabs her purse and leave out the door and Bianca tries to stop her but she couldn't Maggie was already gone. Moments later Jamie comes in and he sees Bianca standing in the living room crying.

"What the happen in here, why did Maggie leave here crying." Bianca turns to Jamie and he sees her tears to. "What happened?"

"Maggie she kisses me at BJ's and she won't tell me why she did and why she ran away from me again."

"You can't see it can you"

"See what" confused not knowing what's going on.

"Bianca Maggie is in love with you" Bianca is shocked and can't believe what she just heard.

"What, Jamie Maggie she doesn't love me." She looks at Jamie in the eyes and she can tell that he's telling the truth. "But how do you know"

"Because she told me after you told Maggie that you married Lena."

_Maggie just walk into her and Jamie's apartment crying so hard that she can barely walk and Jamie walks in and he sees Maggie crying on the couch. He runs to his best friend's side and he holds her close to him and lets her cry in his arms. Moments later after Maggie stop crying Jamie has to know what happened._

"_Maggie what happen why are you crying"_

"_I finally got the courage to tell Bianca that I loved her and…" Maggie starts to cry again._

"_It didn't go to while when you told her"_

"_No I didn't get a chance to, I was about to tell her but she had exciting news…she told me she got married to Lena" crying more and Jamie holds her again. "I waited to long James and now I lost my chance to be with the woman I love. _The flashback ends and Bianca is shocked to hear what Jamie had to say.

"Are you saying that Maggie is in love with me and she was going to tell me when I got married to Lena." Trying to figure out what's been happening.

"Yes Maggie is in love with you and you have to believe that"

"Of course I believe it but I'm with Lena, she's my wife." Jamie looks at her straight in her eyes.

"Can you look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you rather wish you were married to Maggie and not Lena." Bianca can't hide it and Jamie knows Bianca wants to be with Maggie. "Then go get her Bianca go get your girl, tell her your feelings."

"But what about Lena she's my wife and I don't want to hurt her"

"Bianca listen to your heart, what does it want… who does it want." Bianca just smiles and then she starts to take off. "Bianca where are you going?"

"Listening to my heart" Jamie just smile as Bianca heads out the door. The next thing she knows she's at the boathouse and she sees Maggie sitting by the water with her head in her hands and crying. Then Bianca walks out of the shadows and Maggie can sense that someone is there and she turns around and she sees Bianca standing there.

"Bianca what are you doing here?" Bianca just walks up to Maggie and she takes Maggie's hands in hers.

"I'm listening to my heart" Maggie looks at Bianca and she can see love in her eyes.

"Bianca what are you saying" Bianca just pulls Maggie closer to her.

"This" then Bianca pulls Maggie into a passionate kiss and Maggie just pulls Bianca more into the kiss and they make out for a while, then they pull away. "I love you so much Maggie."

"I love you too Bianca more then you will ever know." They kiss again, then they just stare at each other, but then Maggie remembers Lena. "Bianca what are you going to do about Lena?" Bianca just looks at Maggie and she knows what she has to do.

"Maggie I love Lena and I don't want to hurt her, she's been great" It broke Maggie's heart when she heard that, but it changed when she heard what Bianca had to say next. "But I don't love her the way I love you" Maggie smiles as Bianca places her hand on Maggie's face. "Maggie it has always been you and it always will be." Maggie just pulls Bianca into another passionate kiss and they make out and it gets very intense and hands were going everywhere and moans come out of both of them, but it gets interrupted.

"WHY ARE YOU KISSING THAT SLUT!" Lena yelling at Bianca and Maggie as she walked in on them kissing.

"Lena" surprised to see her there and Bianca can see the hurt in her eyes.

"How could you Bianca you are my wife, I love you" Starting to cry and Bianca starts to cry to knowing she hurt her.

"Lena I am so sorry I didn't mean to, it just happened" Maggie looks at Bianca and she's hurt hearing Bianca say that, it hit her like a stab wound to the heart.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Maggie looks at Bianca and Bianca can see the hurt and tears in her eyes.

"Maggie I…" Maggie cuts her off

"Go be with your wife Bianca, I hope you two will be very happy" Then Maggie storms out of the boathouse crying uncontrollable, and Bianca cries more knowing what she just did. She tries to go after her but she is stop by Lena.

"Bianca where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Lena but I have to go" Lena starts to get angry.

"Your going after her aren't you" Bianca doesn't say anything and Lena knows. "You cheated on me with her, and you're willing to throw away everything we had for her"

"I'm sorry Lena I do love you I do, but I love Maggie I always have and she returned it." Lena is pissed and she slaps Bianca in the face and Bianca just holds her face.

"I hope you and your little bith will be happy together." Bianca now is pissed to.

"Don't worry Lena we will" Then Bianca takes off to go find Maggie. Lena just stands there.

"Oh don't worry Bianca I promise you and Maggie won't have your happy ending" saying with an evil grin and then Lena takes off.

TBC

Next Chapter – BAM Talk and Lena's plot


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maggie's Apartment

Maggie is sitting on her couch crying not believing that Bianca can hurt her like that, to tell her she loves her, and then take it back. Then there was a knock on the door and Maggie wiped away her tears and went to answer it. She opens the door and it's Bianca. She was about to slam the door on her face, but Bianca stops it with her hand.  
"Please Maggie let me explain." Bianca can see all the hurt in Maggie's eyes.  
"You don't have to explain anything just go back to your wife where you belong." She tries to shut the door again but is stop by Bianca again.  
"I am not going anywhere until I explain to you Maggie." She pushes herself into Maggie's apartment and Maggie slams the door shut.  
"Bianca you don't have to explain to me that you chose your wife over me."  
"Maggie I didn't I chose you, I'm in love with you not Lena." Trying to get through to her.  
"Then why did you tell Lena that our kiss just happen and you didn't mean to do it."  
"Because I got scared Maggie I seen Lena standing there hurt and I didn't want to hurt her, but I hurt you more in the process. Maggie I never meant to hurt you or Lena, but when you left I told her that I chose you that I couldn't live in a lie anymore, you're the woman I love, that I wanted you to be my wife and not her, I want you to raise our daughter together. Maggie I love you and I want to be with you, I meant everything I said to you please believe that." Now Bianca is crying with Maggie now.  
"It broke my heart when you told Lena it didn't mean anything when we kissed… Bianca I waited so long for us to be together and then you finally returned it and then take it back it hurt Bianca it really did, it hurt as much as when you told me that you married Lena."  
"When you were going to confess your love to me." Maggie looks at her confused. "Jamie told me what happen, Maggie if I known that you loved me as much as I loved you, I would have never married Lena."  
"But you did, you were so happy when you told me that you married Lena and I couldn't mess that up for you, all I want is for you to be happy, but I wanted to be the cause of your happiness not Lena."  
"I was happy Maggie, but it was always you that I wanted to marry, you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Bianca walks up closer to Maggie and she puts her hand on Maggie's face. "It has always been you Maggie." Maggie leans into her touch but then she pulls away.  
"But why did you marry Lena and avoided me for months and raise our daughter with her and not me." Bianca wipes away Maggie's tears.  
"Because I was scared I didn't know you felt the same way I did, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship if I told you my true feelings for you."  
"Bianca I felt the same way but isn't it worth it to take a chance for the person you love, I made the biggest mistake by nothing getting the courage to tell you sooner. If I did then we would be the ones that got married and raise Miranda together and not miss out on all the months that we did."  
"Maggie I'm not afraid anymore and I hope that I'm not too late"  
"This coming from you, I always thought I would be the one to say that" They both start to laugh. "And Bianca you are not too late for me, because I will always wait for you."  
"So your saying I'm not too late" Hoping that it's not and for Maggie to except her in her life after so long. All Maggie does is pull Bianca into a very passionate kiss. Then after moments later Bianca pulls away. "So I guess I'm not too late" Maggie just looks at Bianca.  
"Bianca will you just shut up and kiss me" Bianca just smiles and pulls Maggie into another passionate kiss and it gets intense again, then Maggie leads Bianca to the bedroom and Maggie gently lays Bianca down on the bed and Maggie slowly slides her body against Bianca's and she meets with Bianca's lips again, and then they make love for the first time knowing they cant resist each other and they wanted each other for years.

TBC  
Next Chapter – Lena's Plot


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maggie's Apartment

Maggie and Bianca are laying next to each other wrap in each others arms and not wanting to let go. Maggie is the first one to wake up and see that Bianca is with her in her arms and knowing that last night wasn't a dream. Bianca wakes up and she sees Maggie just smiling at her. Bianca can see the tears in Maggie's eyes.  
"Maggie what's wrong why are you crying" trying to figure out why Maggie is crying.  
"I'm ok, I'm just so happy that's all, when I woke up I thought I was dreaming but then I seen you next to me and I knew that it wasn't a dream that your really here next to me" Bianca just starts crying hearing everything that Maggie had said to her and knowing how much she loves her. Bianca just pulls Maggie into a passionate kiss and Maggie melts into it. "What was that for"  
"Maggie you don't know how long I waited for you to say those words to me, to know how much you love me." Maggie just pulls Bianca into passionate kiss and they make out for a while, then they pull away because they need to catch their breath even though they rather suffocate then release their lips. Then Maggie sees the side of Bianca's face and she sees a bruise on her jaw.  
"Bianca what happen to your jaw, I hope I didn't do that last night" Bianca just laughs.  
"No its from Lena when I told her that I loved you she slap me" Maggie gets pissed and she gets out of bed and she's furious.  
"That Bih I'm so going to kick her ass" Maggie is so pissed that she wants to walk out the door and find Lena and beat her ass. She grabs her coat and keys and heads to the front room but Bianca stops her.  
"Maggie …where are …you going" Bianca is giggling so bad she barely got any words out.  
"What does it look like I'm doing I'm going to go find Lena and kick that polish white ass of hers" Bianca just giggles even more. "Bianca why are you laughing about this she hurt you"  
"Maggie look at yourself" Maggie does and she sees that she has no cloths on and Maggie just covers her eyes, because how much she just embarrassed herself.  
"I guess I better put some cloths on" when Maggie goes to the dresser she's close to the bed and Bianca just pulls Maggie into the bed.  
"Or you can just stay like this and stay with me" Maggie just looks at Bianca.  
"You don't think I can kick Lena's ass" Bianca laughs a little.  
"Of course you can, but I don't want to see you in jail, Maggie just let it go its no big deal."  
"What of course it's a big deal that polish bch hit my girlfriend and I'm going to make her pay for it." Bianca just smiles at Maggie. "what" wondering why Bianca is just staring at her.  
"You just called me your girlfriend" Maggie gets a little worried maybe its to soon, but they made love so maybe it wasn't to soon she hopes.  
"I hope that is ok, is it to soon to say that, because I thought that…" Maggie is cut off by Bianca's lips and Maggie pulls her closer, then Bianca pulls away.  
"Maggie I don't know how much I prayed for you to call me that…and of course its ok to call me your girlfriend" Maggie just smiles and kisses her again, then they repeat what they shared last night. Hours went by and Bianca and Maggie finally decide to get out of bed and get dressed and Bianca decides to go get Miranda because they both miss her expressly Maggie knowing she hasn't seen the munchkin in months. Bianca and Maggie arrive at Bianca and Lena's house, when Bianca walks in the door she sees the place trashed.  
"Oh my god Miranda!" Bianca screams Miranda's name as she races upstairs and Maggie is not far behind her. Bianca is in the nursery and Miranda is gone and all her stuff and Bianca sinks to her knees. Maggie walks in the nursery and she sees Bianca on the floor and Maggie is at her side holding her in seconds. "She took my baby" Bianca looks at Maggie with tears in her eyes. "Lena took my baby" Bianca starts to cry uncontrollably and Maggie just holds her close.

TBC  
Next Chapter - Searching for Miranda and Lena


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miranda's Nursery

Maggie is there holding Bianca as she cries knowing her daughter is missing, and Maggie is crying as while because she loves that little girl so much. Maggie called Jack when she heard Bianca scream oh my god and Maggie hears Jack come in and he sees Maggie holding Bianca.  
"Bianca" she turns around and she looks at her uncle with tears in her eye, she tries to get up but it's hard for her, because she's so weak from crying and Maggie helps her up and she walks over to Jack and she hugs him.  
"She took my baby, Lena kidnap Miranda" Jack is shock and he holds on to Bianca as she cries more.  
"We are going to find Miranda and Lena, I promise I'm going to get your daughter back" Jack saying this as he rubs Bianca's back as he tries to comfort her. Then Maggie slowly takes Bianca back in her arms as Jack calls Derek.

Maggie's apartment

Later on Jack told Maggie to take Bianca back to Maggie's apartment because it's not good for her to be in the house that she used to share with Lena. Maggie and Bianca arrive at the apartment and Maggie is still holding Bianca. Maggie opens the door and she slowly walks Bianca into the apartment and she helps her sit on the couch so Maggie can close the door. Maggie then sits by Bianca and holds her hand.  
"Bianca you haven't said anything since we left the house, you have to talk to me you have to let it out you can't keep your feelings bottled up inside." Maggie thinks back when she first said that to Bianca when she was trying to make Bianca talk about her rape. Bianca looks at Maggie.  
"What can I say, my daughter was kidnap by Lena" Bianca is pissed now and Maggie is trying her best to comfort her.  
"I know and I here for you to help you the best that I can."  
"How can you, you don't know how I'm feeling or what I'm going through."  
"I do know because I love Miranda as if she was mine." Maggie is trying the best she can but Bianca is just too angry to hear it.  
"NO YOU DON'T SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER, SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU SO HOW CAN YOU LOVE HER!" Maggie's heart broke in a million pieces after she heard that, knowing the Bianca doesn't know how much she loves that little girl, but Maggie also sees the guilt in Bianca's face after she said that. "Oh my god Maggie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that I…" Maggie cuts her off.  
"How could you say that of course I love Miranda and I would have been in her life if you didn't push me away. I was with you through everything since you got pregnant how could you say that I don't love her or that she's my daughter." Maggie is crying and pissed.  
"Maggie I know you love Miranda and yes you are her mother too, I'm just so pissed off and I don't mean to take it out on you I'm so sorry." Bianca holds Maggie's hand. "I know how much you love Miranda and I'm so sorry for keeping her away from you, I'm so sorry but I just miss her so much I just want our little girl back." Maggie just brings Bianca into a loving embrace.  
"We are going to get her back Bianca, your uncle Jack and Derek are going to do everything they can to bring her back I promise, we will have Miranda back with us and safe." Then Maggie slowly helps Bianca up and takes her to the bedroom. When they get in there Maggie helps Bianca change into pj's and pull back the covers and Bianca climbs in and Maggie gets in and holds Bianca from behind and they both try to get some sleep.

TBC  
Next chapter- Looking for Lena and Miranda


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack, Derek, Aidan, and everyone on the force search everywhere for Lena and Miranda and it have been weeks since they both went missing. Every lead came up empty and every time they seem like they get closer it ends in a dead end until information comes from a stranger. Jack was in his office looking at all the information on Miranda's kidnapping and suddenly the phone rings that answers every ones prays.  
"Hello" Jack hears a silence on the other end. "Hello"  
"Hi is this Jackson Montgomery" the young woman sounding shy on the phone.  
"Yes this is Jackson who is it that's calling"  
"You don't know me but I seen on TV that your grandchild and daughter of Bianca Montgomery is missing and I seen that little girl Miranda that is with this older lady in a shopping mall."  
"Where is this mall, when do you see them, was Miranda ok." getting so excited that he was rambling and the young lady can't understand him.  
"I'm sorry sir your talking to fast I can't understand you." Jack takes a deep breath and tries again.  
"Ok when did you see them at the mall?"  
"About three days ago, but I followed them when they left the mall and they with to a hotel not to far down the street." Jack is thanking God in his head.  
"Ok what is your name mama" trying to know who is this angel that was sent to them.  
"My name is Sarah Livingston"  
"Ok I'll contact you again for more information thank you so much for helping us and finding Miranda"  
"Anything for Bianca" Jack realizes something but not sure so he doesn't say anything until he gets his men to New York to get Miranda back and safe.  
"Ok I will contact you soon"  
"Ok" then Sarah hangs up the phone and Jack calls Aidan and Derek and tells them the information that he just received but they decide not to tell Bianca or Maggie because they don't know if the information is true until they go to New York and find out.  
Hours went by and Jack and Aidan landed in New York and arrive at Sarah's house a half hour after that. Jack knocks on her door and she opens it and Jack recognizes Sarah.  
"I know you I seen you before when me and my wife Erica went looking for Bianca and she was with you."  
"Yes I'm Sarah I remember you too and I will do anything I can to help Bianca and her daughter."  
"Great can you show us the hotel that Lena and Miranda went to; Lena is the one that kidnap her."  
"I know I read it in the tabloids, Lena was Bianca's wife but Bianca left her to be with her best friend Maggie and Lena was pissed and stolen Miranda." After explaining everything to Jack and Aidan they went searching for Miranda and they arrived at the hotel that Sarah was talking about and went to the manager and Jack's prayers came true when the manager told them that Lena and Miranda were in room 214. Jack and Aidan arrive at the room and knocked on the door and moments later the door opens and Lena is standing there in shocked and before Lena can reacted Aidan grabs Lena and holds her as Jack runs in the room searching for Miranda.  
"Grandpa!" that's what Jack hears as he enters the room and he sees Miranda sitting on the bed and Miranda jumps off the bed and jumps into Jack's arms and tears run down his face as he holds his granddaughter.  
"Miranda sweetie are you ok" as he holds on to her tight.  
"I'm fine grandpa I'm really glad to see you where is mommy."  
"She's at home waiting for you, so lets get your stuff and lets go home to mommy."  
"Ok" as Miranda goes and gets her stuff and Jack turns to Lena with the evilest grin on his face.  
"You are going to pay for this, taking Miranda away from Bianca."  
"I can she's my daughter too" and for the first time in Jack's life he slaps Lena, that she deserves.  
"You have no right to say that, Miranda is not your daughter and she will never be, her moms are Bianca and Maggie and I'll make sure that you will never see Miranda or go by my family ever again." After that Lena is taken into custody and Jack, Aidan, and Miranda head back to Pine valley and Miranda to be reunited with Bianca and Maggie.

Next Chapter - BAM reunited with Miranda and Bianca reunited with Sarah


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bianca and Maggie are both waiting at Maggie's apartment for Jack and Miranda to come home ever since Jack called them saying they got Miranda back. Bianca is pacing back and forth and Maggie keeps getting up and down from the couch.  
"How far did Jack say they are away" Maggie asking Bianca knowing she can't wait anymore to hold that little girl in her arms again.  
"About twenty minutes away you can't wait like me can you" seeing that Maggie wants Miranda home as much as she does.  
"No I can't wait, wait until Christmas comes" that makes them both laugh and easing the tension. Then the knock they have been waiting for comes and Bianca races to the door and opens it fast and she sees Jack and his holding Miranda's hand.  
"MOMMY!!" Miranda screams when she sees her mommy after so long and all Bianca does is pick up Miranda and holds her tight and lets her tears fall down her cheek and behind Bianca Maggie is crying as well seeing Bianca reunite with their daughter. While Bianca holds Miranda, Miranda is reaching her hand out to Maggie and Bianca turns to Maggie and Maggie joins in the hug and becomes a group hug. Jack stands in the front room and has tears in his eyes seeing Bianca and Maggie reunite with Miranda that they waited for so long. Bianca hands Miranda to Maggie and Bianca hugs Jack.  
"Thank you so much Uncle Jack for getting back my little girl." He hugs her close then he pulls away and looks at Bianca.  
"I'm just glad that she's back in your arms again but I'm not the only one that helped get Miranda back that was an outside source."  
"Who was that, how did they help" Then Jack waves to someone outside the apartment door and Bianca sees Sarah walk through the door. "Sarah it can't be" Sarah smiles at Bianca and Maggie knows who she is.  
"Bianca it's so good to see you again and I'm really glad that you have Miranda back." Bianca is still a little shocked.  
"Sarah how did you know about Miranda?" trying to figure out how she fits into it.  
"I seen the kidnapping on TV how your ex-wife kidnapped your baby and one day I seen them in a mall so I followed them to a hotel and after that I contact your Uncle and now I'm here and you have your little girl back and I do have to say she's beautiful just like her mom… After six years you're still beautiful then ever" Maggie can tell that Sarah is fritting with Bianca and it upsets her and Bianca looks at Maggie and she sees the hurt in her eyes.  
"Thank you Sarah for everything that you have done for…" Bianca grabs Maggie who is still holding Miranda and brings her close and Bianca wraps her arm around Maggie's waist. "Bringing our daughter back to us" Sarah looks at Maggie and Maggie just smiles at Bianca and Miranda.  
"You two are together" Bianca and Maggie can see that Sarah is disappointed.  
"Yes this is Maggie Stone my girlfriend and Miranda's momma" Miranda smiles at Maggie and Maggie kisses Miranda's forehead.  
"That's great it's nice to meet you Maggie" she holds out her hand and shakes it.  
"It's nice to meet you two and thank you for bringing our daughter back.  
"Its no problem anything for Bianca, so if I can ask how long have you two been together."  
"Bianca and I been together for a couple months now, but we known each other for four years and I fell for her the moment I met her." Sarah gets pissed and Maggie is happy in the inside knowing Sarah doesn't have a chance with Bianca.  
"That's great I'm happy for you both." Then Sarah looks at the time. "Well its getting late and I should return home." Then Bianca walks Sarah to the door and Sarah hugs Bianca and Bianca lets her. "It was great seeing you again Bianca six years is way to long and I'm really glad that Miranda is home and safe for that crazy woman."  
"Yes thank you again for all your help and bringing home our daughter" Sarah looks at Maggie and she smiles and Maggie smiles back.  
"It was nice meeting you Maggie and Miranda" Miranda giggles as Maggie and her playing on the couch and Maggie tickling Miranda.  
"You too" answering Sarah but kept her eyes on Miranda as Maggie tickles her. Then Sarah leaves back to New York and Bianca was so distracted that she didn't notice that Jack left and she figures to give them alone time with Miranda. Bianca then joins Maggie and Miranda on the couch and Maggie grabs Bianca and pulls her on the couch and starts tickling her, but Bianca gets the upper hand and gets Maggie pinned down to the couch and starts tickling her.  
"Munchkin help me!" and Miranda gets on top of Bianca and starts tickling her the best she can with the little fingers that she has.  
"Don't wurry Momma I save you." and once Maggie heard that she starts crying knowing that is the first time Miranda called her that. They all sit up on the couch and Miranda is in the middle. "Momma why are you crying" Maggie just picks up Miranda and puts her on her lap.  
"Nothing sweetie I'm just so happy to have you and Mommy with me."  
"Because you loves us." Bianca just smiles at them two.  
"Yes I love you and your Mommy very much" Miranda just wraps her arms around Maggie's neck.  
"I loves you two Momma" Maggie cries again and Bianca holds both of them and happy that they are a family like how it should've been months ago. It gets late after playing so Bianca and Maggie put Miranda down to sleep and they tuck her in and say goodnight and they turn off the light and go back to the front room and they sit back on the couch and sit in each others arms and hold each other close. Maggie looks up at Bianca and smiles and Bianca does the same.  
"I'm so happy right now we have our little girl back, Lena is in jail where she belongs and I have you in my arms, everything is perfect."  
"I know I can stop smiling or crying…I can't believe that Miranda called me Momma"  
"Well you are her Momma but it felt really good to hear that huh"  
"It was wonderful we have her back and everything is how it should be." Bianca then lifts Maggie's face up to her and kisses her gently and passionately.  
"This is how it should have been along time ago, but were her now and its perfect."  
"Yes it is" they kiss again. Months went on and everyone knows Miranda is home safely and everything is how it should be.

FIN


End file.
